Wrath of the Fallen
by Silver Foxfire
Summary: Muraki-centric fic set after the Kyoto Arc. {Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Angst, References to Muraki's past}


TITLE: Wrath of the Fallen  
AUTHOR: Silver Foxfire  
SERIES: Yami no Matsuei  
RATING: R  
PAIRINGS: Yaoi. o.O;   
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Angst, Bad Memories. ^^  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Yami no Matsuei and I make no money. I do this for love of fandom.  
SPOILERS: Mostly ep 13. ^^;;; To be safe, I'd say 10-13 would be a safe bet. In the Manga, it would be spoilers for the Kyoto arc... yes. ^^  
  
WRATH OF THE FALLEN  
By Silver Foxfire  
  
I've lost him again... such an unexpected rebellion. Mm... my dear friend, Oriya... Though you complained about my... habits, you would not leave me to die. Your tender hands cleaning my wounds... my side. But the fire... the fire could not touch me so badly, not while I used what little magic I could to protect myself. I can tell you are frustrated with me, dear friend, but I cannot allow you to interfere... I will bring my brother back... I will make him pay for what he has done.  
  
Saki stole my life... took things that were mine to give. I will never forgive you, Saki. And I will not rest until I am given the chance to kill you once more!   
  
"Muraki, don't strain yourself. I don't care how 'miraculous' your recovery can be. If you reopen your side I'll beat you until you can't move anymore."   
  
I can't help the soft chuckle at Oriya's growl, my eyes opening to settle on his beautifully silhouetted form. He looks furious with me, but I only smile and I see him snort and look away. He doesn't like the things I do and cannot understand enough to do anything to stop me.  
  
"I'll be back later, Muraki. I have a customer coming and he needs to be tended to." And he leaves, in a whirl of fine cloth.  
  
I can still smell the smoke from his cigarette... and I smile, inhaling it. I let my eyes shut and relax, feeling the pain going through my side for a moment as I do so. I can hear the faintest sounds of the 'restaurant' upstairs, of Oriya's low laughter. His voice carries further than the others and I can never help but listen to the soft accent of his voice. It's as soothing as anything else, I suppose... and I allow myself to drift on the plane between dreamless sleep and wakefulness.   
  
I assume I fell into slumber, because that is all I can do... assume. It seems that my eyes shut for only a minute before I heard the quiet whisper of the door sliding open.  
  
"Nnn, is this your hospitality, Oriya?" I murmur, turning my head to the side. But my instincts were sending sharp bursts of electricity up my spine and I could not smell Oriya's tobacco.  
  
"No. This would be my own."  
  
I want nothing more than to face that familiar voice, but I slowly turn, making it seem as though I am uncaring. I slit my eyes open and let them rest upon the EnmaCho's secretary. It seems as though he's come to make sure that I will not bother Tsuzuki again... as if I'll let him go so easily.   
  
"Ah, Tatsumi," I say, my voice trained to be... genteel. "I'm glad to see you here."  
  
"I'm sure, Muraki." He says coldly, the ice in his eyes matching easily with the frost in his voice. "You know why I'm here."  
  
"Oh? I do?" His eyes glinting with the smallest bit of annoyance at my feigned ignorance. "I'm afraid my mind is a bit muddled. Would you care to inform me again?"  
  
"Leave my employees alone, Muraki."  
  
"'Employees?'" I scoff. The man refuses to acknowledge any feelings for them. He treats them as 'employees'. Pathetic. The man will drive himself into an early retirement while denying himself. "I do believe that your protectiveness of Tsuzuki is-"  
  
"Be silent, Muraki!" Ah... that same old nerve. Uncovered... how can I resist pressing it to see the reaction, over and over again? He advances and I can see the shadows curling around his feet like snakes, silently hissing vipers as they watch me, waiting for their master's bidding.  
  
I am silent. I am not a stupid man and I can see his tolerance is becoming shorter with me. He was raised in the old fashion. Be polite to both friends and enemies alike. It is the only way to exist. He has such a... sincere hate of me. It's intriguing. In this day and age a lesser man would have tried to kill me any way he could. Hisoka tried. Tsuzuki tried. This man... he only warned me. Though I am sure that he wanted to kill me.   
  
"Why don't you strike me down now, Tatsumi?" I smile, laying prostrate on the floor and continuing to look up at him with the mask of carefree gentleness. "I am in no condition to defend myself."  
  
I can tell the offer to degrade himself is tempting. But I know he'll do nothing. His pitiful 'honor' will not allow him to bring harm to a defenseless man. It would be a weak victory.  
  
"I'll not soil myself with your death, Muraki." Tatsumi whispers to me, stepping closer. "But I will give you warning!"  
  
I bite down a gasp when his shadows come at me, wrapping around my wrists and yanking them above my head and opening the wound Tsuzuki gave me. They catch me around the ankles and pulls them as wide as they will go without tearing them off. It's a very painful position and it reminds me of Hisoka. I had him in this position once....   
  
"You will leave them alone." Tatsumi says to me, looking down with arms crossed as his icy shadows hold me roughly. It would be silly and pointless to struggle now, when he has such a masterful hold on me. I am grateful that his shadows have no hint of roughness as they twine around me, parting the opening of my kimono and rubbing hard against my wound. I shut my eyes in pain, a reaction that I cannot stifle as easily as my voice.   
  
He knows what I am capable of and he knows I'll not drop my crusade for Tsuzuki. He doesn't understand WHY I need him! I sacrificed my soul for my power... traded it to the Demon world... just so I could get Saki back... to make that traitorous son of an adulterer pay for my pain!  
  
"If you do not, I will have no choice but to show you EnMaCho's power." His voice is hard and I feel those frozen tendrils slither up my thighs to give silent warning that he is all too willing to give me what I brought on Tsuzuki and Hisoka.   
  
"You will not be able to do so if you have no head, Shinigami." I open my eyes at the vicious tone of my friend... my Oriya, standing behind Tatsumi with a knife pressed close to his throat. "Release him. I'll have no violence in this place."  
  
Hypocrite... as always... my dear friend...  
  
"It is a warning." The man says simply, voice having no change in pitch and his eyes unfearing of the blade. He calls his shadows back into himself and is released. He turns, his back to me and says something low to Oriya that I cannot catch before he uses his shadows to run back to his precious Meifu.  
  
"Idiot." Oriya hisses at me, coming to my side and yanking my arms down and my legs together, I was too sore to replace them into a more appropriate position. What a harlot I must appear.   
  
He scowls sharply as he glares at the wound that is bleeding freshly, the stink of blood in the air. He is muttering to himself, to fast and slurred together for my to hear. He snatches up fresh bandages and hot water, giving little regard for my pain in his anger. He replaces the white gauze quickly and sets the soiled objects aside. He huffs and looks at me, his eyes searching.  
  
"I'm fine, Oriya." I say, shutting my eyes, only to snap them open as his hand comes in contact with my face.  
  
"You IDIOT!" He shouts, tears in his eyes.  
  
He confuses me... his rage mixed with pain.  
  
"O-Oriya...?"  
  
"Don't you DARE act like you don't know what's going on, Muraki! That man will kill you without a thought if you go after his friends again! I have no doubts that he could have killed you easily at any time, but he hasn't! Why do you do this?! Make enemies that you can't control! Enemies that are able to SLAUGHTER you!" He chokes and looks away, his long brown hair falling around his face, falling free of it's confines.  
  
He confuses me even more... that he has such strong emotions hidden behind his sarcastic exterior. He is unwilling to let his tears fall, I can see through the soft breaks in his hair, bits of flesh and saline shimmering beneath his tightly pressed lashes. The trembling in his shoulders tells me of those silent sobs that he won't let out. I fight my groan of pain as I reach up one hand to draw him down to me... so I can see him behind that hair of his.   
  
"Damn you, Kazutaka... Damn you to hell..." He hisses, voice cracking in his own pain.  
  
I gasp as he presses his lips against mine, his eyes shut and his brows in an angry arch. My own eyes are wide as he keeps himself there, my hands tightening in his kimono but not pushing him away... and too uncertain to pull him closer to me.  
  
He hasn't kissed me in so long... not since were were young did he kiss me. When we were in junior college... uncertain fumblings in dark rooms, fast movements... my tastes for pain only just beginning. He let me tie him... bind him... make him my own. He would bend to my will, drawing me deep inside of himself... he even aided me... when he...  
  
"Muraki..." He says, his mouth pulling away and his jaw clenched tightly, growling through his teeth. It hurts me he reverts to my... my family name... and he uses it so hatefully... "Why don't you stop this vengeful crusade?! What is in the past shall stay in the past! You can do nothing to stop it...! You can't... you can't change it..."  
  
"I will not, Oriya..." I say to him... his fury becoming loathing... "I must make him pay..."  
  
"He's PAID, Muraki! He's dead! He was destroyed in the Lab! You told me yourself! There is no more SAKI! He's dead and let him stay that way! You have no more need for the Shinigami! Leave him... Leave him alone!" He rises swiftly, pulling his cloth out of my hands and fleeing from me into the the darkened chambers of his house.  
  
I wish I could drop my crusade so easily, Oriya... but I cannot. I've worked so long to catch Saki at his game... to win against him on my own. I regret lying to Oriya... but I know where Saki waits for me... a new laboratory where he hovers eternally in the fluid of life... waiting for when I'll retrieve Tsuzuki's body to complete him... to kill him again...  
  
Saki... I'll kill you... and I'll make you pay for what you did... And Tsuzuki... I'll take away your pain...   
  
_-^-_ OWARI _-^-_ 


End file.
